Never
by Petra
Summary: (Reno/Yuffie) A story that I wrote a few months ago. It's short so be forewarned. =)


## 

Never

"That's it! I've had enough!" 

He smiled at me, drunkenly of course, and slurred, "What's a matter Yuffie-kins?"

I glared at him with all the intensity of a whirlwind, and walked off. There was NO use talking to such a low life. How many times has he done this to me?

I answered the question for myself, four times. Four freaking times, he's came to me told me how much he needed me in his life and then happened to find a prettier girl and go have a good time with her. Now I'm a forgiving girl, the first time I was severely hurt and he came to me with red brimmed eyes! HE had RED BRIMMED EYES, and he was asking me to forgive him. Because, he knew that I knew how much he loved me and how much I meant to him and all of that. 

But after FOUR times, anyone human would be ready to wring his scrawny neck! Most of all his WIFE!

That's right I married the low life, the scum, the Shinra trash! I really thought that he loved me, but that's a laugh, a riot. 

Later I -know- I'll be asking myself, `If he didn't love me, then why did he marry me?' I would never allow myself to thing farther on the subject without running to his waiting arms, where we'd hug and kiss and all that followed. But now... as I sit knowing that he's been with another woman for the fourth time in our marriage, why did he marry me? Surely it wasn't because he loved me. I could look at Cloud and Tifa and tell you that he doesn't love me the way Cloud loves Tifa. So- why did he marry me?

Perhaps it was the challenge of obtaining the unobtainable. The taming of the shrew, maybe. But somehow that doesn't fit his personality.

In the four months of our marriage he's done this four times, and won't tell me why, but he'll always expect me to run back to his arms.

Well mister, this time I'm not! I don't care what happens I'll NEVER forgive you for this. Neither will Shana...

Shana... could that be the reason? Our daughter? It happened a mistake really, but I found myself pregnant, and didn't know what to do. I went for months without telling him, but finally it showed and he took me by the shoulders and asked me if it was -his- child. I nodded, of course it was -his- child, I'd have no other. He smiled then, a genuine smile and picked me up and twirled me around. 

Finally in my eighth month, we had got married, for better or for worse. Well I've only had worse in this marriage, while other marriages only seem to have better. 

True, I'm finally just now losing all the weight I gained while I was pregnant, and I understood the first time he did it, because I was still fat. Who would want a fat woman around, when there were thin beautiful girls around?

Tears don't come now! I don't have to love him, as a matter of face I WON'T love him. He'll come to my door any minute and tell me how sorry he is and I'll laugh in his face. Tell him that he had his fun once to many times and I'll not forget. 

Oh, that'll feel really good! To have a good laugh in his face, and see him back up slowing looking hurt, begging for forgiveness. To his pleads I'll say,

"You had your fun! No go have some more!"

To that I can tell he'll say, "Yuffie, I love you and you only. I don't give a heck about any other girl. You're my family, the love of my life."

Then I'll stand up, and walk over to him. His face will try to hide the grin that'll be coming over it, and I yell as loud as I please, "Go away scum! Go away! I don't need you or your kisses! I have all that I need here. Look around, Shana is sleeping, and Dad is off for a walk. I have a family! I don't need -you-!"

He'll blink back false tears and whisper for me to please forgive him. I'll shake my head, and tell him to leave. He'll start walking off all the while wishing that he'd never had hurt me. 

Oh.. Tears don't fall! I don't want him to know that I've been crying, that I'm more hurt than he will ever be...

So, I'll sit here and wait. Wait for him to come to my door and knock.

* * *

Author's Notes: Let me explain this story, It's Reno/Yuffie, as if you didn't know. Yuffie's mad at Reno for having an affair (s) so she's going to kick him out. But it hurts her because she really loves him. 

About the ending, She's waiting for him to come and beg for her forgiveness... but he never comes. Never. Thus the title. 

I do realize that the characters are out of character. I'll blame that on the intense boredom, which this story was born of. Thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
